Jeanne d'Arc
Jeanne'd Arc「ジャンヌ・ダルク, Jan'nudaruku」 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Reticence of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Jeanne possesses the body of a French girl named Laeticia whose physical build, spiritual build, personality, and Innocense were compatible with her. But her bust size alone is just slightly bigger than Jeanne d'Arc. Her eyes were described as goldish-colored eyes and they were completely pure. She didn’t have the precise and molded beauty of a homunculus or the kind of cuteness that made one’s heart flutter just by being nearby like Wisely. She possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real. In her battle mode, she can transform into her battle-dress with armor woven from Innocense to enclose her. Under her gauntlet, she has Commandment Seal engraved on her whereas a similar shape is drawn that of an angel. Jeanne appears as a beautiful, but cold and outwardly emotionless young woman in her early- to mid-twenties with long platinum blonde hair tied with a purple ribbon, which holds a small bell that was given to her by Yuu. She always wears dark shades, only taken off when she is deemed extremely dangerous. She is often seen wearing a black suit with a blue tie and high-heeled boots. Personality As the Commandment of Reticence, Jeanne is more subdued, quiet and calm, prefers to stay in the shadows, analyzing the situation and her opponents before fighting on her own. Personality wise she is quiet and polite, while elegant and refined. Her talking is somewhat clumsy. She likes to play with her victims causing them to fall into her traps continuously. She's a strategist. Unlike the other Commandments, who usually attack their opponents directly, she uses masses of Hollow to aid her, though she is able to carry on fights on her own. Though she is cruel and merciless in the quest to destroy her enemies she is not heartless. Her softer side is shown in her relationship with Kuma. She is attached to her Hollow servant and though she has no problem sacrificing other Hollow to complete her mission, she values Kuma, giving her one of her bells as a keepsake. She is the only Commandments to actually save one of their Hollow. She even mourns Kuma's death something the other Commandments would never do. She is also one of the Commandments who shows more respect and obedience to their master, Toyotomi Hideyoshi. She is a stern young woman. She shows a very high investment in her Commandment role as she cried when she failed her mission to retrieve Kidako Kiyomizu. Most of her interests and concerns seem to revolve around Toyotomi as she likes watching him, sleeping on his lap, his smile and she dislikes when he is sad. It could be noted that their relationship is not unlike that of a pet and its own, making Jeanne a person with a personality similar to an animal. Stats Synopsis Her past remains unclear, but at some point in her life she awakened as a Commandment and swore loyalty to Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Her awkward talking maybe caused by a particular child. Abilities 'Natural abilities as a Commandment ' *As a Commandment, Jeanne has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying Magic by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Commandment, are based on Dark Matter. As a Commandment, he is immune to the Hollow blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. 'Master Swordsman ' *As a Commandment and her unknown background, Jeanne has a great deal of experience in fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice, and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Yuu, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right, several times. 'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant' *Even without the aid of her Holy Weapon, Jeanne is quite a skilled fighter. During her battle against Yuu, she was able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She also used her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat skills. 'Sonído Master' *Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. She was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Tsubasa with her speed. She easily transported the badly hurt Yuu to a safer place during one of Tsubasa's attacks. 'Cero Doble「重奏虚閃, Double Zero」' *She retains her attack absorption ability but now performs it with greater ease. According to Yuu, Jeanne's specialty is to absorb an incoming Magic attack and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, since she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, which is pink in color and drastically increasing its power. 'Immense Innocense' *As the 9th Commandment, Jeanne has a grand amount of Innocense energy, powerful enough for Eden to sense it from a large distance. Wisely even stated that her Innocence was close to Light's, confusing the two for a moment. Her Reiatsu is pink. 'High Intellect ' * She is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her childlike antics can sometimes block her intelligence. At one point, she latched onto Wisely, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again 'Holy Weapon' * The release command of Gamuza「羚騎士, "Capricorn Knight"」is Para Destruir「破壊する, "To Destroy"」. Her Holy Weapon is a long black flag that she carries as a long lance. However, she usually never uses it. 'Combo Estrella「連撃星コンボスター, Combo Star」' *Jeanne's innate power. As long as she continues attacking without interruption, each consecutive blow receives an additional 200,000 pounds of force compared to the previous one. If her chain of attacks is interrupted then it resets, and she has to restart her count once more. 'Scambio de Estrellas「星交代, "Star Shift"」 ' Jeanne has the ability to change, adjust, alter, adapt, transform, and shape-shift her body in any way she wishes and into whatever she wants, be it alive or inanimate, her transformations can even seemingly break the law of conservation of mass. Instead of extreme transformations she could just change the color of her hair, skin, eye color, alter her smell, shift genders, or species, etc. The transformations she has shown so far include: *'Human disguise:' By altering her body shape, height, face and color skin she can transform into whoever she wants, using this as a disguise to deceive acquaintances of the person. She used this skill to pose as Sasori's leadman to infiltrate his palace. Even Robin Evans's cursed eye couldn't see through it. *'Water humanoid: ' A massive, multi-armed, humanoid creature. It can flood someone into its body and let them drown. The creature is seemingly immune to physical attacks given its liquid nature. In this form, Jeanne can further alter so the arms take on a solid construction. The arms are solid enough and move quick enough to parry the blows of Critical Point animal innocence Lau Shimin and even punch him away. Lulu Bell as a Cat *'Cat: Jeanne is seen taking the form of a black cat with her Commandment number on her forehead. She usually takes his formation to spy and sneak around. Commandment Jeanne was bestowed the commandment of Reticence「沈黙, Chinmoku」 by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Both its trigger and its effect are currently unknown. Trivia *Jeanne's interests include carefree strolling, she likes milk and dislikes vacuum cleaners *She is often seen taking other peoples "skins" *She can speak fluent French, and English. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Com Category:Toyo Category:Vatican Category:Human